marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
T'Challa (Earth-616)
, has impersonated Daredevil and others on occasion | EditorialNames = Black Panther: The Man Without Fear, Black Panther: The Most Dangerous Man Alive | Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly , , , , , , Panther Cult; sponsor of Mutantes Sans Frontières ; ally of the Knights of Pendragon | Relatives = Bashenga (paternal ancestor, deceased); Azzuri the Wise (paternal grandfather, deceased); Nanali (paternal grandmother, deceased); Chanda (paternal grandfather, presumably deceased); T'Chaka (father, deceased); S'Yan (uncle, deceased); N'Yami (mother, deceased); Ramonda (stepmother); N'Baza (uncle); Hunter (adopted brother); Jakarra (half-brother); Shuri (half-sister, deceased); Joshua Itobo (cousin); Khanata (cousin); Ishanta (cousin); Zuni (cousin); M'Koni (cousin); T'Shan (cousins); Wheeler (cousin by marriage, deceased); Billy Wheeler (1st cousin once removed); Storm (Ororo Munroe) (ex-wife, marriage annulled); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Necropolis, Wakanda; Wakandan Embassy, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6' | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = formerly GreenCategory:Green Eyes with Vertical PupilsCategory:Vertical Pupils | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Formerly Vertical PupilsCategory:Vertical Pupils | CharRef = | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Single | MaritalStatus2 = ; previous marriage annulled | Occupation = King of Necropolis; King of Wakanda & Chieftain of the Panther Clan, scientist; former school teacher, vigilante and protector of Hell's Kitchen, adventurer | Education = Ph.D in Physics from Oxford University | Origin = T'Challa gained the role of King of Wakanda and the title of the Black Panther after his father was killed. He consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb to enhanced his abilities. | PlaceOfBirth = Wakanda, Africa | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 52 | Death = | HistoryText = Early life T'Challa is the first biological son of T'Chaka, King of the African Nation of Wakanda. His mother, N'Yami, died on the birth and his adopted older brother, Hunter, blamed him for her death. His second mother, Ramonda, left the family when T'Challa was only eight. Klaw The Bilderberg Conference invited T'Chaka to sit at their table in order to negotiate use of Wakandan goods. As T'Chaka rejected their offers, criticizing their materialist and selfish way of thoughts, they let their agent, Klaw, take the hit on the Wakandan family. Killing T'Chaka and intending to slain the whole family, Klaw was forced to retreat by the young T'Challa. Storm T'Challa as a teen was sent on the Wakandan rite of passage in which he was sent off to roam the land. He was rescued by a young orphan girl named Ororo Munroe, who used her mutant powers to control the weather to take out his would-be kidnappers. The pair shared a romance and spent much time together, however, T'Challa's duties as a prince prevented them from further exploring their burgeoning mutual attraction. Education Abroad As a young man, T'Challa traveled to America and Europe for school. He gained a Ph.D. in Physics from Oxford University.B'Tumba, his childhood friend, was sent by his father N'Baza to study together. Being bested at every sport and every endeavor, B'Tumba grew jealous and turned to A.I.M., plotting revenge against T'Chaka's son. Return to Wakanda He came back to perform his duties in his tribe to become a man to lead the country. He was sent to find the sacred Heart-Shaped Herb, whilst searching he was captured by A.I.M., B'Tumba was ordered to execute his friend, but since he couldn't do it, he freed T'Challa and joined him in battling the A.I.M. soldiers. During the combat, B'Tumba was fatally wounded, and after A.I.M. retreated, he apologized to Black Panther before dying . After beating the then current Black Panther and taking an Heart-Shaped Herb to link him to Bast, the Panther God, the herb also enhanced him which made him almost superhuman as T'Challa became the new Black Panther, leader of the Panther Clan, and King of Wakanda. This made his adopted older brother hate him even more, and in turn became the leader of the Wakandan secret police, the Hatut Zeraze, and was called the White Wolf. As one of his first acts as King, T'Challa threw the Hatut Zeraze out of the country in an effort to establish his country as a global leader in technology. Being King continued to bring up new difficulties when a tribal war commenced in Wakanda. T'Challa was forced to take sides in the war, choosing Dora Milaje over the Jabari Tribe for his secret service agents as well as his harem. The more Wakanda became a technological global power, the more T'Challa realized the threats of the outside world. Fantastic Four While developing nuclear weaponry inside Wakanda, he began to invite super-powered people to his country, beginning with the Fantastic Four, Although once he found out what kind of people they were, T'Challa saw them as allies as well as friends. They helped T'Challa defeat Klaw without taking his life. In thanks he played baseball with his new American friends. T'Challa later sends a missile from Wakanda to the Baxter Building, piercing the barrier. Inside, Reed removes the vibranium bands which he had radioed the Black Panther to send to him. Reed then uses them to beat Klaw into submission. After the battle Reed radios T'Challa to thank him for helping them out. T'Challa witnesses Doctor Doom travel the globe with the Silver Surfer's stolen cosmic power T'Challa led an army to Panther Island in a battle against the Inhumans. Realizing that they have mutual allies and that Black Bolt brought the Inhumans because he sensed danger. Investigating, they come across the Psycho-Man's base and have to fight off his defenses. They find themselves overwhelmed and so they had Lockjaw brought the Fantastic Four to the Psycho-Man's base to turn the tide. There they battle their way to Psycho-Man, who reveals to them that he comes from the Microverse and he intends to take over this world with a giant emoto-caster weapon. Being attacked by all the heroes, soon Psycho-Man is subdued, when Black Panther questions him they find the Psycho-Man is motionless, upon closer inspection what they thought was Psycho-Man, was really a robot body piloted by a small being. Avengers Black Panther, under the identity of "Luke Charles", teamed up with Captain America to battle Baron Zemo. After defeating him Cap ask Panther to join the Avengers. With the team he battled the Grim Reaper , the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants , the Masters of Evil led by Ultron-5 , Scarlet Centurion , he even time traveled back to World War II , he helped take down the Vision, Ultron's latest creation, who later joined the team. He fought also Yellowjacket , the Circus of Crime and Surtur with Ymir. Man-Ape Black Panther and his allies travelled to Wakanda. There, they were greeted by an army of Wakandan troops who attacked the other Avengers with guns until Black Panther stopped them. When asking them who authorized them to carry such weapons, they tell the Panther that it was his chosen stand-in M'Baku who gave the order. Angered, Black Panther calls M'Baku to answer to him. Having dinner, M'Baku explained that he ordered the troops to carry weapons because he had heard reports that Klaw was back in Wakanda. During their meal, Black Panther, and his comrades were knocked out because M'Baku had drugged their meals in hopes of taking over the nation of Wakanda. Waking up from his drugging, the Black Panther founds himself in costume, faced with M'Baku who is dressed in the garb of a white gorilla -- such an outfit being forbidden in Wakanda. Calling himself the Man-Ape, M'Baku explained that he will kill T'Challa and take over the kingdom and have everyone worship the white gorilla instead of the panther god. A battle wages on through the village of Wakanda, taking them to the atomic fire pits that power the small nation. There the Man-Ape almost falls into the pit, but Black Panther grabs him and as he is pulling up his foe, the Man-Ape attacks and knocks him out. Later, the Panther regains consciousness to find himself strapped to an altar beneath the statue of the Panther God. Man-Ape then attempts to knock the statue onto the Black Panther in an effort to kill him and destroy the idol. Meanwhile, the other Avengers come too and break out of their prison cell thanks to Vision's density powers enabling him to smash the walls. While outside, the Man-Ape's plan backfires, as his efforts to knock down the statue cause it to crumble and fall on top of him while the Avengers free T'Challa from his restraints. With T'Challa free, and the Man-Ape apparently deceased, the battle is declared over. Back at home they battle Egghead, Puppet Master, and the Mad Thinker and ultimately defeat the trio of villains then the team battled Egghead and the Swordsman . Panther and the team mourn the reported death of Captain America. He battled Ultron-6 , Kang the Conqueror and the Squadron Sinister in the present and in the distant future. Daredevil While patrolling the city, Black Panther is stopped by the police and D.A. Foggy Nelson, who mistake his silhouette for that of Daredevil. They then ask the hero for his assistance in administering an antidote to Daredevil who is at the risk of death due to a medical treatment reacting badly with the radioactive particles in his blood. Finding the hero, Black Panther manages to administer it, but also learns Daredevil's secret identity. Working together the two heroes team up to take down Samuel Saxon. This began a long career of team-ups. Monica Lynne On a trip back to New York from Wakanda, T'Challa learns that the Sons of the Serpent had been targeting prominent black people in the city. After outspoken singer Monica Lynne expresses her opinion about the Sons on the Dan Dunn show, she becomes their next target. The Serpents activities attract the attention of the Avengers, who recount their previous encounter with the group to the Vision. When Monica Lynne is attacked by the Serpents, she is saved by Black Panther. She later appears on the Dan Dunn show once more to continue her air her opinion about the Serpents which makes her more of a target. When the Avengers plan to protect her, the Panther stops them, deciding that he will protect the musician by himself. Approaching Lynne, the Black Panther asks her not appear on television again the following night, a request she refuses. The Panther spends the rest of the night stalking the city searching for members of the Sons of the Serpent. When he finds one member he take him out and steals his uniform and slips aboard their shuttle craft. He is soon taken to their base, a giant mechanical serpent hidden beneath the sea. However, there the Black Panther's cover is blown and he is unmasked by the Serpents who hold him at gunpoint. The Avengers are alerted of a string of crimes that are apparently being caused by the Black Panther, which the Sons of the Serpent are using to fuel racial tensions in the city, by promising to unmask the Panther on national television, and expose his criminal nature. This causes the city to become split over the issue of race and tensions on the Dan Dunn show explode. The Avengers, seeking to get to the bottom of things, track down and battle the "Black Panther", who manages to distract the Avengers and escape. While recouping back at Avengers Mansion they soon see on television that the Sons of the Serpent have "captured" Black Panther and are about to unmask him on television. The Avengers rush to the station and battle the Sons of the Serpent. When the real Black Panther is freed, he reveals that the Black Panther "unmasked" by the Serpents was really an impostor. The masterminds behind the Sons of the Serpent are unmasked and revealed to be Dan Dunn and Montague Hale. It turns out their racism was an act intended to stir up hatred and violence that they could use to gain power. Although Hale was using "Black America" for his own ends, Monica Lynne and T'Challa point out that even though the leader was wrong, the cause is still right. They each admit that they have found a new purpose. The team battles Arkon and his soldiers and the Split-Second Squad. The team battles the Hulk. , the Lethal Legion (in which Man-Ape was a member) and the Zodiac Cartel led by Taurus. The battle with Zodiac continued , they faced the Masters of Evil again this time led by Klaw. Arkon returned. They battled the Squadron Supreme , and Psyklop. Luke Charles Black Panther and Daredevil team up again after witnessing a crash where the driver was only a teenager. The two rush the boy to the hospital. Black Panther explains that he was investigating the criminal activities of a local gang of African-American youths known as the Thunderbolts. The Thunderbolts, Panther explains have been recruiting members from the kids that he teaches in his civilian guise of Lucas Charles. The group itself, is anti-establishment and is under the belief that the "white man" is the cause of their ills, and believes that violence and theft is the only way to get out from under the perception of oppression. Daredevil also learns that the boy he saved (Lonnie) has an older brother Billy who has infiltrated the group. Daredevil teams up with Black Panther to break up the group, and with the help of Billy, they break it up and turn them over to police. Billy then goes to check on his brother at the hospital and Daredevil and Black Panther decide to treat themselves to a Coke for a job well done. War With Latveria When Doctor Doom the ruler of Latveria learned the existence of Vibranium he searched for the small African nation with a mechanical eagle. He uses a tunneling device to travel to Wakanda, but causes seismic disturbances that rattle the nation. The people called for T'Challa who returned home to help. He found Doom, who is trying to repair a malfunction in his tunneler. He attacks the Latverian unaware and grabs his weapons. Doom calls his bluff, knowing that the Panther would not lower himself to shoot an unarmed man. Unfortunately for the Panther, Doom really is armed and fells him with an energy blast from his gauntlet. He then has two of his men shackle up the Black Panther while he continues repairing his tunneling device. His men become worried about their leaders obsession with power. T'challa escapes and gets in front of the Great Mound of Vibranium, threatening to destroy them all by blasting the volatile substance. Now at stale mate, Doom retreats back to Latveria. T'Challa was rescued by Ben and Johnny from the racist nation of Rudyarda. Back with the Avengers he battles Kratos . He helps protect Daredevil's identity by impersonating him in front of the media. He fights the Savage Land Mutates and the Space Phantoms , who have teamed up with the Grim Reaper. They fight the Champion and Magneto . Black Panther and the team try to recruit Daredevil into the Avengers. Lion God During a protest at the Avengers Mansion about T'Challa living in the US, the protestors burst in and attack the Avengers. A news reporter who demands that T'Challa come with him and he bows in subservience. It's revealed that the reporter was really the Lion God in disguise. He was there to bring the Panther home. In Africa, T'Challa is shackled as his prisoner, as he plans to destroy the Panther God. They return to New York and the God attacks the Avengers, but Thor takes him out with a lightning bolt and he vanishes. He survives to plot his revenge. With the team T'Challa next battles the Living Bombs. Mantis summons the Lion God back to the Mansion. The deity immediately wants to destroy the Black Panther. During the fight it is revealed she did this to help the Avengers take out one of their deadliest foes. In the UK they battle the Troglodytes. They next face off against the Defenders, who are searching for the Evil Eye. In another adventure, the team is taken to be part of the Collector's collection. . T'Challa designs and creates a Mechanical Flight Harness for Captain America's ally Falcon. He works with the duo to battle the Secret Empire. The Zodiac Cartel returns. T'Challa fights Star Stalker and Thanos . T'Challa begins to wonder how much more time he must spend away from his home. Kang returns for revenge. Return to Wakanda T'Challa returned to Wakanda to find his homeland threatened by Erik Killmonger. Killmonger had been ravaging villages to attract the Black Panther's attention. The two battled to the death. Back in his country he battled new enemies Venomm, Baron Macabre, King Cadaver Lord Karnaj who all eventually teamed up to fight the Panther. Sombre teamed up with Killmonger, another threat was Salamander K'Ruel and Venomm returned. Panther finally believed he had dealt with Killmonger, but new threat arose such as Madame Slay and even the Ku Klux Klan and the Soul-Strangler He then faced Wind Eagle using a Wakanda Flight Harness. Later threats included Hatch-22 and Princess Zanda. , Jakarra , Kiber the Cruel and Klaw returned again. The many threats to his kingdom continued, including the Supremacists of Azania and he battled the Panther God in his Techno Organic Jungle. On a mission to recover King Solomon's Frogs, T'Challa met a future version of himself who was telepathic and fatally sick. Attempting to change this future, he broke up with Monica Lynne and kept his future body in cryostasis. Wakanda almost went to war with Atlantis during an incident on Kiber Island and T'Challa found out that his stepmother had not left his family, but was kidnapped and made into a domestic slave by Anton Pretorius, a known white supremacist who sexually assaulted her daily. It was soon after her discovery that T'Challa rescued her and joined the Knights of Pendragon, where he learned that he had a Pendragon Spirit within himself. With the help of Black Axe and Afrikaa, he exposed the efforts of Cardinal Technology to escalate the civil war in Mohannda. Empowered by the demon Mephisto, Reverend Achebe led a coup on Wakanda backed by Xcon, an alliance of rogue intelligence agents and the Russian mafia. In exchange for Mephisto's abandoning Achebe and leaving Wakanda in peace, T'Challa sold his soul to him, knowing that his unity with the Panther God and its link to the spirits of past Panther Clan leaders would ruin Mephisto’s plans. Demanding sanctions against America over the Xcon coup, T’Challa linked the United States to it and presented evidence to the United Nations. Nakia attempted to kill Monica Lynne and was replaced in the Dora Milaje with Queen Divine Justice. Distraught and alone, Nakia was captured, tortured and almost killed by Achebe before Killmonger rebuilt her into Malice. Killmonger also attempted to wipe out Wakanda’s economy, so T'Challa was forced to nationalize all foreign companies. This resulted in Tony Stark having controlling interest in the Wakandan Design Group. After the economy was once again stabilized, T'Challa fought Killmonger in ritual combat and was almost killed, but lost the Black Panther title instead of his life. Moon Knight and Brother Voodoo mystically nursed T'Challa back to health while Killmonger attempted to join the Avengers as the newest Black Panther. Soon after, Deadpool and other mercenaries attacked Wakanda on the behalf of Achebe, and the Avengers were forced to respond. While they were in Wakanda, Killmonger was supposedly killed and T'Challa was re-established as Black Panther. The criminal Nightshade resurrected the fabled Chinese monster Chiantang the Black Dragon to use against T'Challa back in New York. Black Dragon had a mind-controlled Iron Fist attack Black Panther. Panther managed to defeat Iron Fist, however the assault caused the fatal sickness the future Panther had originally predicted. Nightshade, meanwhile, managed to revive the future Panther. At the same time, the White Wolf took over Xcon and killed most of its leaders. The previous Xcon leadership had used King Solomon's Frogs to replace the U.S. President and Canadian Prime Minister with brainwashed future counterparts, allowing the company to overthrow both countries. Hunter continued with this plan and exacted revenge on Tony Stark for his buy-out of Wakandan Design Group. Afraid for Tony, T'Challa sent him a message by using financial finagling to seize control of Stark Enterprises and simultaneously annex a small Canadian island in Lake Superior. This prompted the U.S. and Canadian leaders to meet to discuss this crisis. The coordination of these leaders allowed Panther and his allies, including the future Panther, to invade the White House and foil Xcon's plot, thereby un-brainwashing the duplicate leaders and returning them to their own times. As the Panther returned to Wakanda, the future Panther fell into a coma and was placed back into stasis until he was killed by Man-Ape. Man-Ape had then been freed by Divine Justice in hopes of freeing her tribe. After all of this, the original T'Challa became unstable and constantly hallucinating. He attacked the Jabari tribe with the intent of wiping them out; but almost accidentally killed Divine Justice. This caused him to come to his senses and stop the battle. Unable to face almost killing a woman he loved, the Panther went into hiding in New York and handed over Wakanda to his council. A policeman named Kasper Cole adopted an abandoned Panther costume and sought out T'Challa for training and guidance. This incident gave T'Challa the strength to fight for his health, his nation and his world. Killmonger was revived later and challenged T'Challa's rule, an issue which remains unresolved. At the same time, T'Challa went back to the Avengers, who battled Scorpio, and unmasked U.S. Defense Secretary Dell Rusk as the evil Red Skull. The team was disbanded after the Scarlet Witch had a mental breakdown. T'Challa had a somewhat brief romance in his teens with Ororo Munroe. Invasion of Wakanda ... After the fall of M'Butu, Erich Paine's facility released mutant animals, fruit of his experiments, and T'Challa took action against it. As he had knocked out Paine and was looking for a way to nullify his mimicking powers, the X-Men came and refused to listen to T'Challa while he was ordering them to back off in order to avoid their powers to be mimicked. ... , , , During this adventure, T'Challa tried to reconnect with his former lover Ororo. Looking for a Bride ... Marriage T'Challa helped reunite Ororo with her surviving family members in Africa, as well as introducing her to her long lost grandparents in America. Not shortly after, T'Challa proposed to Ororo. The two were soon married in a large Wakandan ceremony and then headed off on a diplomatic world tour for their honeymoon. World Tour / Civil War They visited nations like Latveria, the Blue Area of the Moon, and Atlantis as well as America. There, the nation was gripped by the events of the Civil War, and while visiting the White House, the authorities attempted to force Ororo to sign on to the Superhuman Registration Act despite her status as a ruling dignitary. This resulted in the royal couple choosing to side with Captain America and the Secret Avengers in the war. Joining the Fantastic Four At the conclusion of the superhero Civil War the Wakandan embassy in New York was destroyed, leaving T'Challa without a home while in the city. At the same time Reed and Sue Richards decided to “take a break” from the Fantastic Four, leaving an opening on the team. T'Challa and Ororo accepted the Richards' offer to stay in the Baxter Building and, along with the Thing and the Human Torch formed a new Fantastic Four. During their time with the team, they encountered Galactus and defeated his heralds Silver Surfer and Stardust, traveled to alternate realities, fought a new Frightful Four, and saved Eternity from dying with the help of Doctor Strange. They also stayed and fought alongside the entire Fantastic Four against the Hulk and his Warbound. Though they fought hard, they were eventually defeated along with many others. It was after this event that T'Challa and Ororo decided they had been away from their duties long enough, bidding farewell to their allies and departing on good terms. Back To Wakanda and the Skrull invasion Upon returning to Wakanda, Black Panther and Storm faced Erik Killmonger, defeating him with assistance from Monica Rambeau (a.k.a. Pulsar). Afterward, Black Panther and Wakanda were faced with the invasion off the alien shapeshifters the Skrulls, who had already infiltrated as part of their "Secret Invasion" plan to conquer Earth. However, Panther had found out about the intruders and managed to capture all of the Skrull imposters beforehand. A fact the Skrull general learned upon entering Wakanda when he seen the heads of his Skrull soldiers on posts and a sign that read "See Wakanda and Die". Panther had studied their composition and weaknesses which later aided him in taking down a Super-Skrull who possessed Luke Cage's skin, with Wolverine's claws, Iron Fist's "Chi fist" moves, Bullseye's aim, and the combined fighting styles of Captain America, Moon Knight, Shang-Chi, Daredevil, Elektra, and Black Panther. T'Challa used his gained knowledge of Skrull joints, pressure points, and body composition to disable and tear apart the Super Skrull with ease. Then going on, with the aid of his wife Storm, to outwit and defeat the Skrull general and his army by posing as Skrull soldiers themselves to get close to and kill the general. Some time after, Prince Namor the Sub-Mariner, attempts to recruit T'Challa for the Cabal, a secret council of master super-villains. Attacked by the forces of fellow Cabal member Doctor Doom, T'Challa is left comatose. His sister Shuri is trained as the next Panther, with the mantle passing onto her officially after T'Challa awakens from his coma and attempts to recover from his injuries. Doom War After he was tricked and ambushed by Doom and the passing of the Panther mantle, T'Challa lost all of his enhanced attributes given to him by being the panther totem. As a result, he has been working with his sorcerer, Zawavari, to accumulate a replacement. He has since made a pact with another unknown Panther deity, returning his attributes to an even higher level as well as placing incantations on his body, making himself highly resistant to most magic and mystic assaults. This has all been done in preparation for the imminent battle with Doctor Doom, which culminated in Doom's defeat and T'Challa rendering all of the processed Vibranium inert to give his people a chance to rebuild without their dependence on the element. Man Without Fear With his former powers now gone, and questioning his original role as the protector of his people, T'Challa accepted an offer from Matt Murdock to take over the guardianship of Hell's Kitchen in the aftermath of the recent gang wars as Matt left New York, both men needing to re-learn who they were and of what they were capable. Using forged immigration papers provided by Foggy Nelson, T'Challa established a new identity as Mr. Okonkwo, native of the Democratic Republic of the Congo, purchasing a small diner in order to be close to the people he now protected. Storm, although missing her husband, recognized his need to operate on his own, and agreed to leave him in private unless he asked for her. T'Challa found himself facing the new supercriminal Vlad the Impaler, who is consolidating power in the city's underworld. Also, after the Stark Tower was rebuilt, he re-joined the Avengers. King of The Dead T'Challa finished his duty in Hell's Kitchen and returned home to Wakanda. Some time after, attacks from a city below Wakanda called Necropolis began constantly happening by undead soldiers. T'Challa called Reed Richards to help him think through the situation as he was the only person T'Challa believed could "keep up" intellectually. Reed Richards and T'Challa stepped into the dark underground city Necropolis, the City of the Dead, where all Black Panthers are laid to rest. They eventually met Bastet, the Panther God, and T'Challa told her that he desired to be Black Panther again but doesn't want to harm Shuri in any way. Meanwhile, Shuri, Susan Richards and Storm took a herb to make them "see the gods", and immediately took the battle to Anubis, the God of the Dead who was the source of the soldiers. They encountered and engaged Anubis and its army. Bast showed T'Challa a vision of Wakanda being flooded and told him that the catastrophic destruction of Wakanda is but a prelude to something worse, and for the salvation of his nation, he must become her king and not Wakanda's. She deemed him "King of the Dead". He gained the power and knowledge of all the past Black Panthers to become "A king of kings. Bast's champion. Bast's Black Panther". He now ruled over Necropolis while Shuri remained in power in Wakanda. Avengers vs X-Men T'Challa sided with the Avengers in the conflict against the X-Men and fought his wife in battle. After the Phoenix chose its five hosts and they began to make the world a better place, T'Challa provided a hideout for the, now, outlaw Avengers in Wakanda, although he started to doubt the Avengers as they continued struggle against them. After Namor attacked and almost destroyed Wakanda searching for the Avengers, T'Challa named the X-Men enemies of his country. Because Ororo was still queen at the time, many felt that she betrayed both her new kingdom and her subjects. By not only siding with the X-Men against Wakanda, but by attacking T'Challa, and throwing her wedding ring away for all to see. Which was then followed by Ororo leaving her confused subjects and the crumbled city that she was the queen of when she left Wakanda with the X-Men. So as a result, the High Priest of Wakanda annulled their marriage, while Wakanda began the process of being rebuilt. Joining the Illuminati While performing a test for potential members of Wakanda's space program, T'Challa witnessed the event known as an "Incursion", when two universes collide with their Earths as the point of collision. T'Challa faced the Black Swan, who destroyed the other Earth colliding with Earth-616. T'Challa managed to capture her, and decided to reconsider his refusal to associate with the Illuminati, contacting them in order to get their help in solving the issue. Before their first meeting, T'Challa vowed to fellow Illuminati member Namor that after the situation was settled, he would personally kill him. The Illuminati and Black Panther went on to face several Incursions, often avoiding them narrowly by outside aid, until they were finally forced to destroy another planet Earth (albeit an empty one) during an Incursion taking place in Latveria. Meanwhile however, hostilities between Wakanda and Atlantis increased, with several incidents leading closer to all out war. In light of the dire situation the Illuminati were facing, Namor made an offer for peace with generous terms and told T'Challa to support accepting that peace in his council meetings, since he would only make the offer once. Despite T'Challa's attempts, his sister discarded the peace offer and ordered the armies of Wakanda to make ready for war. The Wakandan armies destroyed the city of Atlantis in a sneak attack. Infinity While the Avengers were off-world representing Earth in a coalition of space empires in the war against the invading Builders, the Mad Titan Thanos and his armies of space pirates invaded the Earth to kill Thanos' last remaining offspring. Wakanda was one of many sites targeted and a wing of Thanos' army led by Black Dwarf of the Black Order attacked. Black Panther engaged Black Dwarf in battle, and narrowly managed to outlast him as Wakanda's armies repelled the invaders. Meanwhile, Prince Namor bent the knee and swore his and Atlantis' allegiance to Proxima Midnight, one of Thanos' lieutenants, in an attempt to exact revenge against Wakanda for the destruction of Atlantis. He did so by telling her that the Infinity Gems were located in Wakanda, leading Proxima to lead the majority of Thanos' forces in another invasion of the city. Meanwhile, T'Challa and the rest of the Illuminati were faced with yet another incursion. Upon arriving at the site, they were greeted by an Aleph from the other Earth, which asked them to come with him. They were brought before the Builders of that reality, who told them that they were planning to destroy every Earth in the Multiverse in order to prevent the early death of everything. After asking them if they had the means to destroy their own world, they asked what they were waiting for, before returning them home and destroying the Earth of their reality. Meanwhile, Thanos' armies breached the Golden City and Thanos himself explored the Necropolis, uncovering the Illuminati's cache of world-destroying weapons and their prisoners. Thanos departed after finding his son, allowing the Illuminati to reclaim the Necropolis from Thanos' soldiers. After easily dispatching of the Avengers, Thanos himself was encased in an amber construct by his son, along with his lieutenant Proxima Midnight, in a state of "living death." Upon returning to the Necropolis, T'Challa was betrayed by his Dora Milaje who revealed to Shuri that T'Challa had been conspiring with Namor. After refusing to tell her anything due to his unwillingness to reveal the Illuminati's secrets, Shuri forbade T'Challa from ever entering Wakanda, restricting him to the Necropolis. Incursion of Earth-4290001 During an incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-4290001, the Black Panther and the Illuminati were forced to consider either destroying the incursive world and kill its many innocent people or allow it and their world to collide just to save face. Panther tries to work up the nerve to press the detonator to the bomb that would destroy Earth-4290001. The ghost of his father T'Chaka appears to him and demands that he act. It was the job of the Black Panthers to protect the kingdom of Wakanda in life. In the end, however, T'Challa couldn't go through with it. Enraged, T'Chaka strips his son of his kingdom, of his people, and of his post as King of the Dead. As far as T'Chaka is concerned, he has no son. Eventually, only Namor was able to work up the nerve to destroy Earth-4290001. In anger, T'Challa attacks Namor who confesses that it was he who sent Thanos and the Black Order to Wakanda. T'Challa would have killed Namor on the spot if the rest of the Illuminati hadn't restrained him. As Namor is kicked out the Illuminati, T'Challa swears to kill him. Time Runs Out When Captain America ordered the Avengers to take down the Illuminati, the Black Panther along with the Illuminati went into hiding. Because of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s improvement on ways to track them down, the Illuminati had to periodically move from base to base. Eight months into the future, T'Challa's kingdom Wakanda was destroyed by Namor and his Cabal , which he created from the Illuminati's prisoners in the Necropolis to destroy incursive worlds since the Illuminati would no longer perform the task, and now used the Necropolis as their base. T'Challa and Shuri lead a strike team in an attempt to penetrate the Necropolis and retrieve the Cabal's supply of antimatter injectors. However, they get caught in a booby trap with Maximus, a member of the Cabal, taunting them from behind a force field. Proxima Midnight emerges and begins slaughtering the Wakandan soldiers. Shuri volunteers to stay behind to hold off Proxima while T'Challa flees and relinquishes her rulership over to him. The Illuminati devise a plan to get rid of Namor's Cabal. They let themselves be found by Steve Rogers' Avengers, and set a trap to subdue them with the help of Sunspot's Avengers. Even though the help of the Invisible Woman was needed to make this possible, as Rogers' Avengers had brought their own reinforcements, the Illuminati were able to share their plan with Steve. Namor, who had become disgusted with the Cabal's needless slaughtering of the people of worlds they could destroy painlessly, was ready to turn himself in, but also set a trap to destroy the Cabal. For this next Incursion, the incursive world had been ravaged by the Sidera Maris. Namor would lead the Cabal to said world, activate the antimatter injector without their knowledge, and leave them to die with said Earth. The Cabal would be prevented from escaping with the use of an A.I.M. platform capable of creating an impenetrable barrier between the two colliding Earths. However, as Namor had left the incursive Earth and prepared to activate the platform, Black Panther finally got his revenge. Black Panther stuns Namor with a knife while Black Bolt uses his sonic scream to throw Namor off the platform to the soon-to-be-destroyed Earth in order to make him personally pay for his crimes. As the antimatter injector began to destroy the Earth, Panther and Black Bolt returned to theirs, informing the Avengers that not only the Cabal had been destroyed, but Namor was also not going to come back. | Powers = (Possibly formerly) Granted new powers and enhancement by the Bast (Goddess), he is no longer the Black Panther for Wakanda but has become the King of the Dead. All his peak human powers have been enhanced to superhuman levels, but to what extent is unknown. It's unknown what, if any, of these powers T'Challa still has after being stripped of his title of King of the Dead by his father T'Chaka. Black Panther Knowledge: He now has the power to draw all the knowledge, strength, and every experience from every previous Black Panther. Superhuman Acute Senses: T'Challa can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarityhttp://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/KingAvengerMarvel/news/?a=76196. T'Challa's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal humans can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. T'Challa can memorize tens of thousands of scents. His sense of smell enables him to recognize people/objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. T'Challa's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. Superhuman Strength: T'Challa has received a blessing from the Panther Goddess Bast, which elevated his strength to superhuman levels. His physical strength is between 800 lbs and 2 tons http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/KingAvengerMarvel/news/?a=76196; although the full limits aren't known. Superhuman Speed: T'Challa is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete, and is capable of reaching speeds of 40 mph. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow. His combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingershttp://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/KingAvengerMarvel/news/?a=76196. Superhuman Stamina: T'Challa's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina, exceptional endurance, and lung capacity; in all physical activities. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begin to impair him. Superhuman Durability: T'Challa's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extenthttp://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/KingAvengerMarvel/news/?a=76196. Superhuman Healing: T'Challa's is able to regenerate injured tissue and brain cells to an extraordinary degree, heal broken bones, torn muscles, but is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, he's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/KingAvengerMarvel/news/?a=76196. Superhuman Agility: T'Challa's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. Superhuman Reflexes: T'Challa's reaction time is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. His reflexes are so efficient that he can dodge and deflect point blank gun fire, dodge bullets from machine guns and sniper rifles. Captain America once stated that he's faster than the creature he was named after http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/KingAvengerMarvel/news/?a=76196. }} | Abilities = Super-Genius class Intelligence: T'Challa is also a polymath genius and has an eidetic (aka photographic) memory . His genius is as such that he is one of the eight smartest people on Earth.Hulk #601, Fall of the Hulks: Among the top eight minds on the planet are Reed Richards, Victor von Doom, Henry Pym, Hank McCoy, Bruce Banner, Anthony Stark and Amadeus Cho, as well. He possesses accomplishments such as a PhD in physics from Oxford University. He also combined alchemy with science to create a new scientific field called Shadow Physics, a dangerous discipline which allowed him to track Vibranium on a quantum level, craft weapons which would be particularly effective against Vibranium, and create an unstable teleportation device which at the time ripped apart anyone using it with great healing ability. Master Martial Artist: He has been groomed to be a warrior from birth. An expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including African and unknown forms. He is a master of stealth, disguise etc. He is considered to be one of the best martial artists to have ever walked the Earth. This is evident by him being able to stalemate and even gain the upper hand at times against opponents such as Captain America, Daredevil etc. in hand to hand fights to an extent that in his full potential, he was able to defeat Captain America in a few moves, and overpower Wolverine twice without much difficulty, even when Wolverine was using his claws. Captain America himself said that when he one won against T’Challa, T’Challa was not his usual self, seeming weaker than he actually was. Weapons Master: The Panther has mastered all known weapons. Master Acrobat: T'Challa is a rigorously trained gymnast and acrobat. Expert Marksman: He is a master marksman adept with hunting knives, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. Master Tactician: T'Challa is a genius tactician, strategist, and leader who is practically peerless. He was taught tactics and strategies in his youth by his father who encouraged him to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. His prowess is such that he is able to out think and out maneuver individuals such as Tony Stark, and other geniuses. Expert Tracker & Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. *'Multilingual:' T'Challa can fluently speak his native language, English, and other various languages. Master Inventor: He can invent various devices with special properties when needed. While not all of his inventions are as good as others made by Tony Stark and so on, he possesses engineering abilities and intellect that makes him a peer and has proven to be able to invent and create weaponry that rivals their engineering capabilities. T'Challa can also duplicate practically any other technologies after learning how they work or by glancing at the designs. Highly Influential Connections: As king of Wakanda, the Panther has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware, as well as the support of his nation's wide array of scientists, adventurers, and superheroes. Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, He often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. | Strength = Black Panther has demonstrated exceptional feats of strength like wrestling down a Rhino and breaking its neck, knocking out a Polar Bear, stopping a Elephant's charge, sending Namor flying with a kick despite his opponent's superhuman durability, destroying a water mill by bracing himself on the ground and flexing his muscles, even killing a T-Rex dinosaur while using a palm tree as a catapult while in a weakened state. He's classed at the peak of human potential. Marvel handbooks class him strong enough to lift 800 lbs. As with all his powers/abilities, his strength has been enhanced by the Panther Goddess, but to what extent is unknown. | Weaknesses = In spite of his enhancements, T'Challa is still an ordinary human being. He is susceptible to some of the same vulnerabilities other normal humans are. Due to his heightened senses, bright lights, loud noises, & strong smells can potentially overwhelm him. | Equipment = Kimoyo Card: An extremely powerful and versatile PDA. It functions similarly to the Avengers' communicards, but with many more practical applications. In one instance, the Panther called up a schematic of a jumbo jet's cockpit controls and took command of the plane, landing the plane safely in a river. "Kimoyo" is Bantu for "of the spirit". Black Panther Suit/Panther Habit ': As chieftain of the Wakandan Panther Clan, the ruler is crowned with a ceremonial regalia in the form of a Vibranium laced panther habit. T'Challa received this crown-like garb after being judged by the Panther Goddess. The appearance of the suit has changed over time, but has retained its abilities; This uniform has the ability to absorb vibrations via its Vibranium lacing, it can negate and/or lessen powerful kinetic based attacks such as bullets shots, penetrating blades, and crushing blows. The lenses in the mask cut glare and enhance the Panther's natural night vision, then lenses also allows him to see in infra-red and other visual spectrum. The suit features: *'Vibranium Microweave Mesh: The microweave robs incoming objects of their momentum; bullets do not ricochet off, but simply fall to the ground when they come in contact with the weave. Likewise, the Panther cannot be stabbed, however, the costume (and Panther) can be cut if the attacker slashes along the uniform's grain. Combined with his durability, it has even withstood blows from the Hulk. *'Anti-Metal Claws': Claws in the gloves are made of Antarctic Vibranium-based "Anti-Metal" that can break down basically all metals at the molecular level .The claws also have the ability to emit small energy blades from the tip as well as launch them as projectiles. *'Energy-Dampening Boots:' Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the boots, enabling Panther to survive a fall of several stories and land like a cat. Given enough momentum, the Panther can also scale walls or skim across water. The field can be also used offensively to shatter or weaken objects, or defensively to rob incoming objects of their momentum as shown when he stopped a car thrown by the hulk from crushing him by using the Vibranium in his boots. *'Cloaking Technology:' The cloak can be elongated, shortened or eliminated with a thought, and the entire costume can be covered allowing it to pass as normal street clothes or render T'Challa completely invisible. *'Teleportation device:'T'Challa has also been show using a teleportation device as part of his standard gear . The range is not known as of this moment. *'Hard-Light Shielding:' T'Challa was shown using a small shield comprised of hardened light, to defend himself and others as part of his standard gear . *'Vibranium Energy Daggers:' with an ornate hilt carved of ivory or some kind of stone, and an energy-generated blade that can be set to stun or kill. The energy blades can be handled like either a physical knife or fired like darts, and regenerated repeatedly. They can also be shaped into other various weapons like scythes or a spear. ' Heavenly Armor:' Lightweight body armor covering the user from head to toe in a similar fashion as Iron Man that operates by thought. It offers flight at high speeds, enhanced strength, and more protection in combat. The armor provides protection against mystical attacks, and is equipped with various weapons Vibranium Armor: An special armor used during the Superhuman Civil War. | Transportation = * Sky-Cycle: T'Challa has access to an advanced version of the Sky-Cycle. * Advanced Wakandan aircraft. * Can have the Panther Goddess teleport him and others to a destination of his choice. | Weapons = Ebony Blade * Other weapons: Swords, spears, shields, knives, clubs, quivers and arrows. A large variety of firearms and other weapons used for close range, as well as technological weapons and devices such as a large 'power glove.' | Notes = | Trivia = * As explained in , the "T" in "T'Challa" is silent. * T'Challa is also the primary funder of the Mutants Sans Frontières; an organization that is dedicated to the protection of mutant rights, which also funds the X-Men's activities. | Links = *Black Panther Message Board *Christopher Priest's website *Reginald Hudlin's website *Don McGregor's website }} References Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Night Vision Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Munroe Family Category:Leaders Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Humans Category:Ebony Blade User Category:Gymnasts Category:Weapons Expert Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Heart Shaped Herb Category:Engineers Category:Chemists Category:Inventors Category:Physicists Category:Robotics Category:Millionaires Category:Wakandans Category:Time Travelers Category:Multilingual Category:Acrobats Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Killed by Korvac Category:Korvac Saga participants Category:Korvac Saga casualties Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Oxford University Student Category:Spiders of Spider-Island Category:Sold their soul to Mephisto Category:Collector's Museum Category:Martial Arts Category:Geniuses Category:Strategist Category:Armor Users Category:Secret Wars participants